


Tricks and Enchantments

by Lunarium



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then Lúthien climbed from her prison, and she escaped from all eyes, save for Nellas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks and Enchantments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarSpray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpray/gifts).



> Treat for StarSpray featuring Lúthien and Nellas! :)

“Where are you going?” 

Lúthien paused and spun around to find the source. The last servant had left an hour ago and another would not come until it was time for the next meal. She knew her prison would be unattended in that time, leaving her with enough time to prepare her escape. If one had lingered behind, intent on holding her back from reaching Beren, then she was ready for a fight. 

“Who are you? Show yourself!” 

Out from a nearby beech tree plopped down a young elf, shaking her thick hair back. Lúthien smiled, relaxing instantly. 

“I should have known. Were you watching me?”

Nellas nodded her head. “I could not look away when I realized what you were doing, my lady. I was really amazed by it! It is true, what they said about your every step bringing magic into this world! I just didn’t think how wondrous it would be to see it myself!” She smiled sheepishly, and Lúthien couldn’t help but return it. 

“So now you know what sort of tricks and enchantments I am capable of. Is that why you did not try to stop me? Too taken by my magic to do much else?” 

“Oh, no! It is because…well, because I am confused. It’s not right for the king to lock you in a prison among the trees, but neither am I glad to see you run towards danger.” She glanced away, studying the tree she had been perched on. “Is it like that, the feeling of love? That you would do anything for the other?”

Lúthien nodded after a bit of thought. “Though at times you could be acting in foolishness.” 

Nellas smiled. “And are you being foolish?” 

“No, not when my heart can sense when he is in danger. This is not the flighty love of fools.”

Nellas mulled over the words silently for a time then nodded. “Then may you find him and be well, my lady. But please…promise that you will stand far from harm’s way.” 

It was the manner in which Nellas said it that drew Lúthien closer. Crouching down, Lúthien brushed the tear away from her cheek, and she gave Nellas the warmest of smiles. “I promise, and do not worry for me. I have plenty of other tricks up my sleeve.”


End file.
